


Repressed

by FelixElh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Kurloz/Tuna, M/M, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Slurs, kin memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixElh/pseuds/FelixElh
Summary: "Don't say no! I need you, Tuna! I'm tired of seein' everyone play damn nice around this... this retarded fuck of a husk! Come back and give 'em what for! Come on! Everyone is just pityin' this sorry excuse for a pissblood! I'm not the only one who misses ya! If ya want me off, pull me off with yer psionics! Do it!" His grip tightened further. "DO IT!"He continues rambling, but you're in a twilight as he gets more and more antsy. Then, nothing. Emptiness.





	Repressed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this. I vented my Mituna kin memories and wanted them in one place. Oops.

"You're gonna sit there on that bed and touch yourself."

His voice seemed louder to you and you weren't completely sure if that was due to his actual volume or just orders hitting you like a brick.

You try to muster a reply; any kind of insult or reason for him to relieve you of the collar and leash hooking you to the wall. But words were hard to figure out when your mind is half dead and your throat is numb from having a highblood buldge pressed against it.

"I'm waitin', Tuna. You wanna get outta here, don'tcha?"

You nod bleakly.

"Then follow my orders and I'll letcha out. Promise."

You still don't move. Your body is scared stiff and your nook could not be any drier. In fact, you would go so far as to say your buldge has past its shealth and retracted all the way into your stomach with how not aroused you are.  
His hand reaches under your chin and lifts your head. If you weren't already blind, you're positive he would've blindfolded you.

"Tunaaa..."

You bite your lip. Words still fail you.

"Are you scared of me, dollface?" No response. "C'mon, say something, pissblood."

You still stay silent, which if you had the thought process to think about that, you would regret. His hand grips your messy hair and his claws scrape your scalp. You cry out.

"Ah, so you CAN make noise, huh? Glad we solved that. Are you gonna jack off? Or am I gonna have to do it for you."

Clearly your thinkpan isn't up to par to his liking, as just in the time it takes you to register his words he gropes at your crotch. You kick him in the face; you can hear his neck crack as his head turns. You hope it broke and he's dead.

Instead there's a low, extremely threatening growl echoing around the room, a door opening and slamming shut, and then silence.

While everything is quiet, you take a glance back at your actions. You've definitely pissed him off when you tried to bite his buldge off. That was a bad move (though his pained whimper made it highkey worth it). You were shoved to your knees on his bed afterwards, where he locked a collar around your neck. One suitable for a barkbeast. Then your new accessory was hooked up to the wall. You were sufficiently trapped.

You buzzed softly, listening for echoes to analyze your surroundings. The room was barren with no discernable objects besides the bed and a window.

So this wasn't his bedroom.

You wrack your rotting thinkpan for a location you could be for a few moments before you hear the door open again. You can hear him whistling some kind of bullshit tune and he locks the door.

"Where I?" Great. Your words, the words you had been digging for so desperately, are jumbled. Your voice is pathetically small and hoarse.

He chuckles and you hear him set stuff down on the bed.

"Well, dollface..." He's rustling something. A box, or a bag? "We're in a place no one knows 'bout but us. Don't you feel special?"

You shake your head quickly and start signing with your hand. Kurloz would hear it somehow, he always does, he always pummels Cronus to the fucking floor for hurting you and then he holds you and your mind goes blank and you wake up relaxed and naked on your couch. He'll save you.

"Dumbass, that freaky skeleton ain't comin' for you. Like I said, no one knows about this room. It's sound proof and... sign language proof? I guess? Mime proof."

You barr your teeth and prepare a jumble of words you could use to counteract his claims, but you're rudely interrupted by something cold and wet entering your nook.

Too small to be a buldge.

You reach to rip whatever it is out but he has your wrists too fast, holding them against the wall. "Don't make this difficult, dollface. You're really gonna like this toy, I promise. Just give it a chance..."

You thrash around wildly, but the thing isn't moving at all. It was lubed up for your desert-dry nook, but the lube has been soaked up and now whatever is in there is stuck-

"Guh-- FUCK!"

The toy Cronus spoke of is an egg vibrator, which has just been switched on. Your back arches and you kick your legs in stimulation, pitiful whimpers escaping you.

No matter how much you squirm or thrash, Cronus holds your wrists steady with only one of his own hands.

"Look at that... it's nice, ain't it? This is the lowest settin' too..." You can tell from his voice he's entertained watching you.

After a few minutes, the vibrations stop and you hang limp from Cronus's grip, panting hard. Are you drooling? You might be drooling. You do know for a fact your buldge has decided to start making an appearance.

He makes a soft "tsk tsk" noise as he uses his free hand to press on your shealth. Your body jerks in pain.

"Who said you could get off to this? If I remember correctly, you refused to get off right before kickin' me."

The vibrator starts up again, sending you into a whirlwind of pleasure spiced with the pain of your buldge being blocked in. Your thoughts are gone and replaced with mindless screams and moans coming out of you like some kind of thirsty dick clam.

The vibrator stops suddenly again and, with a growl, Cronus shoves his smallest finger into your shealth. You scream again and tears fall. There's no good feelings to mask the unadultered pain.

Cronus is an ass, but he never does this kind of shit.

You fucked up somehow.

"You call for me only, got it?! Keep that mime's name outta this fuckin' room!"

He pulls his finger out a bit before shoving it back in.

He's shealth-fucking you.

The only good stimulation is the split second he hits your buldge every time he goes in.

You hear his voice but you can't hear his words everything is blurry and fuzzy and he's yelling but it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it-.

\--

"Tuna? Tuna..."

You shift a bit. The collar is gone and you don't feel the pressure of the vibrator in your nook.

"Tuna... You blacked out. Are you okay...?"

Cronus is shaking your shoulder and the bed squeaks as you roll to face him.

"...why are... do? I don't understand why are you do this..."

"..." He sighs and rubs his face. "It's what kismesises do. Hate fuck."

"I'm not a quadrant wifth you-"

"Yes! You are! Before you fuckin' blew yer brains out for some shitty 'noble cause' we were kismesises! We did shit like this all the time but you would restrain me with your psionics!"

He grabs your wrists and pulls you up, holding you upright by your upper arms. He shakes you.

"Do it! Come on! If I'm fuckin' hurtin' ya, hurt me back! Pin me down with that psychic shit!"

You shake your head. You can't, you literally can't, your psionics are gone, and you don't understand what the hell he was rambling on about.

He doesn't seem to, uh, take your head shake very well, as he slams you back onto the bed and straddles your hips.

"Come back to me, Tuna!" He sounds desperate and deranged. Almost scary. "Come on! I know you're in there! Stop actin' like a pathetic wriggler!"

You shake your head again and he grips your throat. You panic and kick and claw at his hands but nothing makes him release you.

"Don't say no! I need you, Tuna! I'm tired of seein' everyone play damn nice around this... this retarded fuck of a husk! Come back and give 'em what for! Come on! Everyone is just pityin' this sorry excuse for a pissblood! I'm not the only one who misses ya! If ya want me off, pull me off with yer psionics! Do it!" His grip tightens further. "DO IT!"

He continues rambling, but you're in a twilight as he gets more and more antsy. Then, nothing. Emptiness.

\--

You wake up to something cool patting your forehead. As you open your eyes, a woman gasps softly and mutters a few words. You can't make it out, your brain isn't recognizing words.

You're on a softer bed in a huge sweater and some sweatpants. You open your mouth to try and talk but it hurts to even breathe. The woman places a finger on your lips and gently shooshes you.

"Calm, Mituna. You are safe."

The voice is silky, smooth, and low. Porrim. You relax and let her continue taking care of you.

It isn't long before a set of quick, light tapping alerts you to Kankri. That's just how he walks: like he's constantly late for something.

"Mituna! Mituna, thank goodness." He's at your side, running his fingers through your hair. You nuzzle into his touch and your forked tongue sticks out slightly in relaxation.

"When I found you I was worried you were gone. Your body was cold and the bruising around your neck is awful..."

You nod a bit. You can feel it.

"Who did this to you?"

You turn towards him a bit, eyebrows furrowed. You sign for him before realizing he barely knows any sign language. Before you can even ask, he's a step ahead of you like always and he puts a pen and some paper in front of you. Even though you're blind, writing is still something you're decent at. So you start scribbling.

"Cronus? Why would he... I found you outside of your own hive, Tuna."

You pause. You scribble.

"He put you there? Why did he attack you in the first place? He does not seem like an extraordinarily violent person."

Scribble scribble.

"...it was sexual... not violent... because he wanted... the old Mituna back."

There's dead silence in the room.

"...Porrim, if you would leave us to-"

"Ahead of you, Kanny." A door opens and closes. Kankri holds your hand.

"May I ask questions?"

You shrug with a small nod. You ready your pen.

"...how long has he been doing this?"

'simce the acident'

"Have you told anyone?"

'he said theres no need to cuz he ismt hurtign me'

"Clearly he hurt you."

You shrug.

"...are you not mad at him?"

You pause before answering.

'dunno? i kno he hurt me and everythgn but im anoying like this and i also wamt the old tuna back so i cant blamehim'

The paper and pen is shoved away from you as Kankri pulls you into a tight hug.

"You are not annoying, Mituna. You are a dear friend of mine and I will not tolerate anyone harming you for a disability. We are all still trying to learn how to cope with your injury, but that does not give Cronus any right to hurt you!"

You nuzzle into the hug. "...pity?" The word is hoarse and almost silent, but with him holding you he hears it.

"Oh goodness no!" He pulls away and runs his hands through your hair. You can feel him staring into your empty eyes. "No! I guarantee none of your friends are pitying you! Kurloz, Latula, and I would never ever waste our energy with that. We genuinely love and care about you, Tuna. We do."

You rest agaimst him in silence for a while, before he lays you back on the bed. "Get some rest, Tuna. I'll check in in a little while.

You nod and get comfortable. He leaves and your heart is warm. Cronus was wrong, Kankri guaranteed it.

You were loved.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is a bit brief but -shrugs-


End file.
